


i know i won’t (but neither will you)

by gaythom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (-:, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, and i edited it, and now here it is, enjoy i guess, i speed wrote this on national siblings day in like 30 minutes i think, slightly explicit, uh oh, what a tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaythom/pseuds/gaythom
Summary: but jerome is right. he doesn’t like that jerome is right.at least he’s on his hands and knees on a bed this time rather than the concrete floor.





	i know i won’t (but neither will you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkatron_3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkatron_3000/gifts).



> yall. i wrote this as a challenge on national siblings day to see what twin smut i could get out while on a time limit and here it is (u better roast me for this trinity). give me feedback!!!! leave comments!!!!! i love reading them and replying and interacting! my tumblr is gay-thom if youre interested in following me. enjoy some twincest my dudes. its short but full of love and parts of my soul !!! (:

“fuck, jerome, you _dick_ -“ jeremiah grits out, hands fisting in the sheets at the intrusion. at least he’s on his hands and knees on a bed this time rather than the concrete floor. he feels his body clench as jerome shoves two fingers inside of him without lube ( _because he never uses lube, the prick_ ), the spit causing too much resistance, and it _hurts_ \- 

 

“oh, you _pansy_ ,” jerome drawls as he leans over him, his bare chest brushing against jeremiah’s feverish back. “like you haven’t gotten used to. like you don’t love it.” his twin’s teeth bite harshly into the back of his neck, making him wince. jeremiah feels jealousy at not being able to bite jerome back, to not be able to lick the salty sweat off of his twin’s skin, to break it and make him bleed.

 

but jerome is right. he doesn’t like that jerome is right. before he can get out a snarky response, the two fingers spread apart and start to actually stretch him open and - “ _fuck_ , j, more,” he begs without meaning to, knowing it makes jerome cocky ( _he loves it when jerome’s cocky_ ). 

 

sure enough, he lets out a low, gruff laugh into his ear, and jeremiah gasps as he shoves in a third finger. his spine arches and he lets his arms give out, his forehead resting against the cool sheets, but it doesn’t cool off the fire burning inside of him. a blotchy flush breaks out across his cheeks and his hair curls up around his ears as he rocks back onto jerome’s fingers, whining in desperation for his twin to give him more. 

 

“look at you,” jerome whispers as he sits back, the extra heat of his body leaving him. jeremiah whimpers at the stretch and burn, at being looked at, at being watched, at the adoration in his tone. all for jerome. “such a fuckin’ whore for me, huh?” he crooks his fingers harshly and jeremiah jolts at the horrifying mix of pain and absolute bliss. he doesn’t like that jerome is right. 

 

“jerome, i swear to _god_ , please,” he grits out breathlessly as his eyes slip shut. jerome’s free hand is running down the front of one of his thighs hotly before it’s pulling outwards to spread him apart even more. jeremiah moans at the slight change in angle but it isn’t enough, he needs _jerome_ , needs _more_.

 

but when jerome leans down again, his fingers moving quicker and sending jolts of electric heat up his spine, it isn’t to whisper good news. “ya know, if i hadn’t fucked bruce earlier, i’d do the same to you,” and _oh_ , jeremiah feels his blood boil even more, his body slamming back against jerome’s fingers as he lets out a disappointed, broken groan. he’s _jealous_. he’s _envious_. he’s so, _so_ disappointed. “guess you’ll just have to cum around my fingers instead of my cock this time,” his twin giggles out, obviously noticing his less than thrilled emotions. jeremiah cries out in frustration, but his fingers still feel painfully good regardless. jeremiah lets himself imagine it’s jerome inside of him, the thick heat of him throbbing and thrusting into him sinfully ( _but even the three fingers can’t quite imitate it right. nothing ever could_.).

 

when jerome reaches around to fist his cock, too, he starts to pant, wanting desperately to reach the end, to feel that bliss only jerome can give him. “come on, miah. cum for me.” jeremiah whimpers in warning, because he _is_ close, he is _so close_. 

 

“j, please-“ he whispers, rotating his hips. his twin presses a gentle, loving kiss below his ear, and it makes his stomach twist tighter, the burning arousal shooting through him as he keeps hitting him _right_ where he wants it-

 

“come for your brother,” he demands into his ear with another gentle kiss, and that’s enough. 

 

he cries out and clenches around jerome’s fingers, his toes curling and thighs shaking, but his twin doesn’t stop thrusting his fingers in and out of him. it’s overstimulating in the best and worst way. jerome pulls his hand off of his cock and shoves his cum covered fingers into jeremiah’s mouth. he groans in protest at being made to taste himself, because it’s disgusting ( _all of this is disgusting_ ), but doesn’t make a move to stop it. jerome is disgusting ( _and incredible, and his everything, his darkness in this horrendous life_ ). they both pause to try and catch their breath. he can hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears, and he knows it's also jerome's. they are the same. they are alike. they are _too_ alike. 

 

“you will never find anyone like me, brother dearest,” jerome coos in his ear possessively with a chuckle, kissing his sweaty temple. he pulls his fingers out, leaving jeremiah feeling empty but mostly satisfied. 

 

mostly. 

 

“neither will you.” he whispers bitterly, his body and his heart sinking into the mattress as his eyes fall shut. _i know i won’t_ , he thinks freely and sadly, the frown on his face deepening. he expects jerome to leave ( _he always does, he doesn’t need to stay, what is there to stay for?_ ), but for some reason, his twin simply lays down next to him, one hand still resting on his lower back. when he blinks his eyes open in confusion, jerome is staring at him with an odd expression. 

 

“i know i won’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well what did you guys think? my first attempt at something explicit and explicit j/miah content !!! how was it? i know it's short but i wanted to just,, test it out before diving in i guess. let me know! i love you guys,, hope everyone reading this is doing good!!! (and if you read my main fic, let me know what you thought of my writing in this!!!!)  
> if you want more j/miah content from me, i'd be happy to do more every once in a while. much love to you all.


End file.
